bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira
Akira is an ancient Toa of water and the last surviving member of the original paladin order. She is currently leading the effort to bring the order back to life. History 2012 After a very strong tide one day, matoran patrol noticed a large, rusty piece of metal lying on the beach. When they investigated, they found the ancient Toa. When the patrol dug her out and light of the day shone on her, the Toa reactivated and reassembled. The matoran soon found out that because she was not sealed in a canister like the Toa Mata, the water Toa suffered damage and memory loss, forgetting even her language and name. Giving her a nickname Tohi - combination of Toa and Rahi - roughly meaning "Not like the Toa", they brought her to Ga - Koro to get better. The state they found her in and the fact that somebody burned runes into her skin suggested she had dark past, with lot of evil done to her, which in turn was the reason for her memory loss. Unknown to her, the memories are still locked deep inside her mind, only supressed by the trauma and occasionaly surfacing in her dreams. In her forgotten life, Akira was a member of the Paladins. They were attacked by hostile forces and all of her teammates were killed. Akira was left alive as a warning and reminder to everyone who would dare to resist, being forced to watch her fellow paladins being executed, and then made public example of. The invaders rallied her town's population on the square, where they hung her by chains and burned her body full of scars. Akira was strong, but eventually, the humiliation, pain, despair and hopelessness caused her mind to shatter, leaving her in a catatonic state. When the enemy leader saw she would not recover and be the living example they wanted her to be, she was thrown into the ocean to die. As an act of mercy, her low ranked executioner instead deactivated her and sent her far away to be disposed of. A place where she was later found. 2013 After getting basic aid in Ga-Koro, she realized living in the village was nothing for her and left for the wilds. She spent most of her time meditating, trying to remember her past with various degrees of success. While she is unlocking many of her former skills, she only scratched the surface of her history, but enough to realize who the paladins were, and that this island needed them. She set her goal to reviving the order and picking up where it left off all those years ago. Appearance Akira is of average height for a female. Her skin is navy blue and on the first glance, it looks like she has ornaments and runes tattooed on with black ink, but if you look closer, you'll see they have been burned to her skin with hot metal, the drawings actually being scars. Her ancient armor used to have the same dark blue color with silver trim, but it was destroyed by being buried for so long. Her body is slim after the long period of inactivity. Overall, she would be very beautiful if she was in top condition, but her beauty is greatly diminished by the damage. Her mask had inverted colors of her armor, silver with navy trim, but now it's matte gray. She also hates salty water, having built in goggles in her mask as well as wearing water tight black leather jumpsuit under her armor. After she left Ga - Koro, she also created a makeshift armor made out of rahi bones, giving her a rather menacing look. Powers and skills Akira was trained to kill, and kill fast, but her knowledge of combat tactics still lies withing her repressed memories. That makes her dangerous to duel with, but she is far less effective in group combat. Aside from her armor being of poor quality, she can control her weapons very well. Her elemental powers are at peak performance due to years of usage. She can use her power very efficiently, both for combat and other uses, such as clearing poisons and other healing. Her mask power allows her to heal wounds and illnesses she understands. She used to have extensive medical knowledge, but most of it she still can't recall. Being a land born and land living water Toa, she is more familiar with rivers and air humidity rather than lakes and seas, making her above average on the ground compared to other water Toa, fast swimmer (style trained by swimming against river current), but her lung capacity is way below par. Personality Akira is very shy, particularly because she doesn't know much about her new home. She is very caring and peaceful, with nigh unlimited patience. Akira has very strong will and enough determination not to stop until the task is finished and can resist great attempts at controlling her mind, depending on the willpower of the offender. She does not make friends easily and her trust is hard earned, as she is trying to protect herself from a world she knows nothing about. When you break the ice though, she will have endless personal loyalty and devotion, unlike her loyalty to various institutions, which she does not trust on principle. Her lifetime goal is to protect the matoran from harm and oppression, though she doesn't care about politics. If Makuta's attempt at gaining domination wasn't so bloody, she would have supported the effort, as the personal presence of the people's leader would have made him greater in her eyes than the mythical great spirit. Quotes "The Toa are the honorable protectors everyone wants them to be. They are bound by their Toa code. And that is why they are insufficient as protectors. The paladins were different. The sixth commandment of the Edict says: Show no mercy to the Wicked. Do not hesitate to make war with them. Paladin does not contain the threat so it may one day escape again. Paladin removes the threat and asks for forgiveness." "I have seen toa gone evil on this island. I've seen them impersonate protectors only to gain power. Tell me, matoran, which toa do you speak of?" "Toa Maru did not defeat the Makuta. They '''killed' the Makuta. In a way, they are greater paladins than I ever was."'' - Akira explaining the philosophy behind the paladin order Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Healers Category:Ga-Toa